


I think I’m straight...

by YahairaMT2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jocks, Kissing, Mentions of homophobia, cursing, eventually, highschool, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahairaMT2/pseuds/YahairaMT2
Summary: Hailey smalls lives in Bakersfield, Connecticut a small conservative town, when Sammy Stevens moves into the house down the block, Hailey starts to question her sexuality.
Relationships: Hailey smalls, sammy stevens - Relationship





	I think I’m straight...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever written, please leave some constructive criticism! This story takes place in 2020, without COVID though of course and for gay reasons ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Hailey. A 17 year old senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this my first story ever written, this story takes place in 2019-2020 school year for gay reasons and without COVID :) please some constructive critisism!

September 8, 2019 First day back to school from summer.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Hailey looked at the time, it was 6:30, she knew she had to get up but decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes not wanting to go to school. she was pretty popular mostly because of her boyfriend, the star quarterback but also because of her father, The pastor at the local church. but yet, she didn’t wanna go, she wanted to go back to sleep..but alas she couldn’t, so she got up, stretched and walked to her bathroom and got ready.

She wore a black turtleneck and blue jeans and a gold necklace with her name on it, she added a blush to her cheeks and put on some strawberry scented chapstick She curled her dark brown hair and added mascara to her naturally curly lashes. She was ready.

As she walked downstairs her father was reading the paper and her mother was working out to some 90s workout video.

Hailey looked at her parents, sighed and walked out the door. No goodbye. No “I love you” nothing. 

As soon as she walked out the door to her house, her boyfriend, Brandon Davis, pulled up in a red and black 2007 mustang, with another women in the passenger, Hailey didn’t recognize this girl, but still got in the backseat of the car.

“Hey babe” Her boyfriend says as he kisses her on the cheek.

“Hey, who’s this?” Hailey says awkwardly.

Brandon and this other woman stared at each other for a second, looking like they were trying to figure out how to answer the question.

“oh, um this is abbey she’s just a friend.” Brandon says.

Abbey turns to Hailey and waves, very awkwardly.

Hailey smiles and just decides to ignore it, a little hurt that he had to think about her question.

When they pull up to the school Brandon parks in his usual spot, all 3 get out the car, Brandon puts his arm around Hailey but immediately starts talking to abbey, it’s so obvious she’s flirting, complementing, touching, laughing at everything he says.  
she wants him.

When they walk into the building Brandon spots his friends and they start yelling at each other from across the halls and then side hugs Hailey, wraps his arm around abbey’s waist and walks up to his friends.

Hailey, once again decided to ignore it.

When Hailey walks up to her locker, she grabs her history book, binder and pencil case, when she closes her locker, her friend Nicole pops up behind the closed locker.

“OMG Hailey did you see Layla’s shirt??” 

“um no.” Hailey says, she doesn’t like to talk about other people, but that’s all Nicole does.

“it’s just this bright orange, it’s so ugly..” Nicole goes on and on but Hailey tunes her out. 

They walk to first period together, and there she is. The new girl.

Dark brown hair, almost black but clearly brown in light, dark brown eyes, nude lips, rings on every finger diamond shaped head and mocha skin, she looked so soft. So pretty.

Hailey felt butterflies a whirling sensation in her gut and felt her cheeks warm up, Hailey froze, She didn’t know why but she did.

The New girl looked up in confusion, she felt eyes on her. She looked up at Hailey and waved. So gracefully. Hailey smiled and sat to the left of her third row from the back of the class. Hailey started studying The girl, every curl, the way she held her pen, the way sat, the way she made this concentrated face as she drew on her hand.

“Hailey” the teacher called. Hailey is still staring at Girl and doesn’t hear teacher.

“Hailey?” The teacher calls. Hailey is still in her thoughts 

“Hailey!?” The teacher slaps her desk.

“Huh? I’m sorry what?” Hailey asks embarrassed.

“What year was the westward expansion?” She asks. 

“oh uh 1886?” Hailey answering unsure.

“1803 Hailey, pay attention.”

The new girl chuckled while still drawing on her hand.

Which made Hailey smile and feel warm inside. Still not knowing why. 

First period went by fast Hailey took some notes but her eyes mostly wondered to the new girl, she kept looking at her pen and paper and the teacher trying to focus but couldn’t, when the bell rang, the new girl and Hailey walked out the door side by side shoulder to shoulder, hailey felt her heart race out of her chest, The new girl turned left and Hailey turned right. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned thinking it was Brandon for a split second but no, it was the new girl. Hailey’s heat stopped beating.

“Hey, Sorry to bother you but I was wondering where this room was?” She says her voice is soft and sweet and Hailey noticed her necklace with her name on it “Sammy” it read, in cursive.

“oh yeah um..” she noticed that was her next class.

“That’s actually my next class, is it okay if we walk together? we don’t have to it was just a suggestion-“

Sammy cuts her off.

“that would be really helpful, thank you.”

Hailey’s cheeks felt warm and red, she was wondering what was going on, she told herself she was sick.

They walk into class side by side and the teacher greets Sammy and tells her where her seat is then said she was happy to have in her class.

Hailey sits down in her seat, she feels cheesy, happy.

“What’s up with you?” Nicole ask sitting down next to her.

“oh, nothing much..” Hailey says toning down her smile. 

After science class.....

*RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*

Hailey was starving, ready for lunch. She goes to her locker grabs her lunch and walks to the cafeTetris when she sees the new girl sitting alone. 

She gets up the courage to walk up to her but is quickly pushed away by her friends.

“What the hell?” Hailey asks.

“What were you thinking sitting next to her?”

“I don’t know, she was alone so I-“ Hailey was cut off.

“No! She has two “mothers” Hailey, they’re sinners!” Ava says with quotation around mothers.

Hailey wants to defend Sammy, She wants to say that there’s nothing wrong with that, but she has this fear of losing her reputation, she doesn't wanna end up like Layla, no one likes Layla because she does what she wants and where’s what she wants. not that it doesn’t sound bad but the thought of people talking behind her back scares her, she lived in a small conservative town, if she stood up for Sammy all hell would break loose.

“Oh” Hailey says looking down at her food.

Ava, Nicole and zoey talk the whole lunch period. They talk about people, clothes and boys. 

Hailey stared at Sammy, she felt bad. 

Sammy got up and threw her trash away and grabbed her book bag and was on her way out when Brandon stopped her.

Hailey’s eyes widened, Brandon pushed her shoulder but not in a jokingly way, Hailey ran over to Sammy as fast as she could.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” She added a little chuckle to her question to lighten the moment.

“Your boyfriends an ass” Sammy says, so carelessly like she didn’t even care what Brandon could do to her. Brandon’s friends went wild.

“OOOOOOUUUUHHHHHH” they yelled.

“Shut up, bitch!” Brandon says.

Sammy chuckles, then walks away as everyone in the cafeteria stares at her. Walking away not giving a care in the world.

“Yeah, you better walk away.” Brandon says as she turns the corner, he side hugs hailey.

“Hey babe, I can’t drop you off at home, me, abbey and The guys were going out.”

“Yeah that’s cool” she says still looking through the doors sammy walked out on not really understanding what Brandon said.

The bell rang.

The last period of the day. Math. Hailey absolutely hated math. 

Hailey was bored, She Got up and walked out the room to go to the restroom.

When she walked in there she stopped in her tracks.

“Hi” she says.

Hey” Sammy says as she’s washing her hands.

She dries her hands staring at Hailey as Hailey stood there, Hailey was frozen.

“did you come in here to stare at me or...?”

“oh right uh sorry“ Hailey says, she quickly walked to the mirror. 

“Your Hailey, right?” Sammy says leaning up on the sink.

“Yup” Hailey says trying to play cool.

“Wait how do you know my name?” She says quickly turning around. 

“Your necklace.” Sammy says.

“Hm, your Sammy right” turning back to the mirror.

“Your, Sammy, right?” Hailey says seeing Sammy’s necklace.

Sammy looks down at her necklace, and chuckles.

“mhm” Sammy says.

“but I go by sam, the name Sammy makes me cringe.”


End file.
